


Ships And Shit (DC)

by Rose39



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: A bunch of shipping prompts used for DC characters.Chapters with !!!!! Contain Sensitive Material! Proceed With Caution!If you have a ship you'd like to see or a prompt you'd like me to use, details will be in Chapter 1, as well as where to submit them.Requests Are Open 24/7 Unless This Message Is Gone!





	1. I'm Batman! Bruce/Selina

Selina runs her fingers over Bruce's shoulders after he lays Tim down in his room.

The poor former Robin had passed out in the cave and Bruce couldn't leave him there.

"You're so sweet," she teases.

"For the last time, Selina, I am not “sweet”, I am Batman, I am dark and mysterious and dangerous," Bruce grumbles.

His wife laughs, kissing his cheek, "How cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Incest(That includes adopted), no OCs(reader accepted but I hold the right to decline them), no cheating(if they are in a relationship in the canon and you have a different ship for them it doesn't count)
> 
>  
> 
> [I Take Requests Here.](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/177500739063/i-want-your-help-with-my-december-story%22)  
> 


	2. Bloody Murder, Damian&Colin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro TP? OTP? Who knows.

Damian sits in the upper level of the new base, sharpening his batarangs when he hears Colin scream.

"Wilkes! Are y-.." Damian kicks the door to Colin's room open, only to find the boy on the floor, his desk chair knocked over, laughing so hard he's crying.

The redhead looks up to see his best friend and starts laughing even harder.

"What are you doing? Are you okay? Did the Joker do something?" Damian has a million more questions but Colin stops him and points to his computer, where a “Game Over” screen takes most of the monitor.

"I was just playing a horror game, Dames, I'm fine," the boy in the floor laughs more.

"... I should kill you.." The batboy growls under his breath, before helping his friend up, setting the chair back up, and sitting down, "But I want to see what this is about, show me."

Colin cheers and starts excitedly explaining the game.


	3. Why?!?!?!?! Dick/Babs

Dick was waiting for Babs to get home when he decides to say, f it, and get naked and surprise his girlfriend with the whole show.

As he hears her car park he smirks, going towards the door to surprise her right away.

The door opens and Stephanie screams, covering her eyes, Cass just averts her eyes, blushing, and Kori just starts laughing wildly.

"Sorry! Forgot my phone, what's--oh my god! Dick!" Barbara is a few seconds behind the other girls, and shocked to see her boyfriend stark naked in front of her friends.

"I uh...I didn't know you were...um...bringing friends over.." Dick laughs, not even trying to cover himself.

"Go Get Dressed!" The redheaded human screams.

"Going! Going!" The acrobat laughs.

"He is so funny," Kori laughs.


	4. AT WHAT POINT DID THAT SEEM LIKE A GOOD IDEA?! Steph/Cass

Cass is taking off her Batgirl suit on the bed, and Stephanie decided it would be fun to surprise her with a kiss.

The second Steph gets close Cass grabs her by the arm, lifts her over her shoulder, and throws her onto the bed on her back, raising her hand to deliver a blow that would knock the blonde out she pauses when she sees the terrified girl.

She lets go and sighs, going back to removing her suit.

"Sorry...forgot.." The blonde laughs in pain. Even if the bed is soft the throw hurt.

Cass doesn't reply, just takes off her boots.

"I'm really sorry," Stephanie persists.

Nothing.


	5. Sweetie, Of Course He Knows, Ray/Nate

Nate and Ray have been together for a while, keeping it from the rest of the Legends(Minus Gideon, because of course Gideon knows).

They've been very, _very_ careful, until Ray gets hurt on a mission.

Bad enough Wally practically has to carry the genius.

Nate rushes to his boyfriend's side, helping some of the weight off of Wally.

"Hey gorgeous," Ray gives him a kiss.

Nate looks to Wally with concern, but the speedster just gives him a thumbs up, smiling.

"I knew already.." He whispers.

"How?!" Ray winces as Nate yells, "Sorry.."

"I asked Gideon."

"She can never keep her mouth shut.." Nate grumbles.


	6. Bart The Child, Bart/Jaime

Bart glares at Jaime for a long moment.

"I hate you."

"Why?"

He stretches out his shirt to read it, "If Lost Return To Jaime!?"

"You know the deal, you run off more than three times its those shirts or a child leash," Jaime crosses his arms.

"I want a child leash!"

"You'd like that too much."

"...Yeah...probably..."


	7. Conner's Authoritarian Issues, Conner/M'gann

Conner is trying some of M'gann's cookies when he watches a projectile ball hit Wally in the head, knocking him on his ass.

Conner laughs hard enough to choke on the food in his mouth.

M'gann pats his back until he stops coughing.

"Geez, Conner, don't die on us!" She laughs.

"Don't Tell Me What To Do! I'll Die Whenever I Want!" Conner argues.


	8. They're Brats! Selina/Bruce

"Don't Make Me Get In There, Damian!" Selina yells as Damian taunts her from inside a restaurant play set.

"You are much to big!" The demon spawn spews.

The adult growls and climbs into the opening at the bottom.

Damian, realizing his mistakes, takes off.

Selina follows, until she finds Dick.

"Dick?! What are you doing in here?!" Selina frowns.

"Hehe...well...Tim..."

"He's being an idiot," Bruce chimes in from behind the youngest adult of the bunch.

"Are we all stuck?" Selina asks.

"Seems that way," Dick agrees.

"Told you we could get all three of them stuck, Damian," Tim laughs from outside, behind Damian.

"The reporters are going to have a field day with this!" Jason joins him.


	9. You Two Fondue?! Dick/Babs

"Sometimes I hate NightWing.." La'gaan complains.

Him and Batgirl look to Dick, who's showing off for the younger members of the team.

"I bet he wakes up all gorgeous and stuff.." La'gaan grumbles.

"Oh no, he doesn't, trust me, he drools on pillows, and it's disgusting, but also adorable. And you should see his bed head, my gosh.." Babs laughs.

" **WHAT?!** " La'gaan cries.

"What?" Barbara frowns.

NightWing walks by, winking at the redhead.

" **NO!** "

"What?!"

"You two fondue!"

"They what?" Tim frowns.

"NOTHING!" Dick covers his ears.


	10. LIAR! Cass/Steph

"Cass and I don't have pet names for each other!" Steph rolls her eyes.

"Uh huh? Hey, you know what bees make, right?" Tim crosses his arms.

"Honey?"

"Yes?" Cass walks in.

"Don't lie to my face again," Tim stands, leaving.


	11. Wow, Nate, Wow, Nate/Ray

Nate stubs his toe and cries out, "Fuck!!"

Ray stops drinking his coffee to say, "Put a dollar in the swear jar."

Nate glares, before moving closer.

"Judging by what you did last night, you need to put a dollar in the sin tin."

Ray chokes on his coffee.

"I get the feeling that's not the only thing you've been chocking on," Wally laughs.


	12. So Small! Jaime/Bart

"Appreciate the little things," NightWing reminds his team.

Jaime puts his arm around Bart.

"I do!" He laughs.

"Seriously?! I'm not that short!" Bart whines, pushing the older teen away from him.


	13. I Don't See It, M'gann/Conner

"He's so kind," M'gann is gushing about Conner to Zatanna.

"He laughed at Wally for slipping on ice this morning..."

"So talented..."

"Hitting things and screaming isn't a talent."

"He's so hot!"

Zatanna looks over at Conner, who is making a the most unflattering face ever.

"Are we talking about the same Conner?"


	14. Does She Though? Harley/Pam

Harley is being her normal, goofball self, and Pam sighs.

"Why are you like this?"

"Aww, come on! You know you love me!" Harley chirps.

"...Where did you get that idea?" Pam jokes.

The room falls silent.

Harley has tears in her eyes.

She begins actually crying.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I love you!" Pam assures, hugging her girlfriend.


	15. Please?? Duke/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous over on Tumblr;
> 
> This has been done since, like, the day after you requested it, just sitting there... Sorry...
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if not lemme know, and I'll redo it!
> 
> As Always, thank you for the request.

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
Duke grabs my hand and sits me down, making sure he has my complete attention.

"I...I uh...need to get something off my chest.." He sighs.

"Is it your shirt? I hope it's your shirt, please.." I cross my fingers.

He thumps me on the forehead, not looking even slightly amused.

I laugh and he visibly trains his face not to do the same.

"I hate you sometimes..."

"No you don't."


	16. Sleepy Kitty, Bruce/Selina

Bruce is being forced to relax by his over protective butler, and, to keep him from donning the cape and disobeying Alfred, Selina and Kate are keeping him company.

Mostly Kate...

Selina needed the break too, and proved so, by falling asleep with her in Bruce's lap.

Bruce subconsciously started to stroke the woman's hair while he spoke to the other.

"She seems pretty relaxed," Kate laughs.

Bruce laughs softly, and nods.

"Of course she is, she's just like a cat, she _could_ sleep anywhere, but chooses to do it in the most inconvenient places for you."


	17. Dick Regrets Everything... Dick/Babs

"Dick, it's really dark in here," Barbara complains, turning on the light in their living room.

"Go away, I'm training my mind for battle," Dick huffs.

"You're playing video games," Barbara crosses her arms.

"Exactly, training, now go away! You're distracting me!" Dick exclaims.

"Fine.." Barbara leaves the room.  
~~~  
4 minutes later  
~~~  
The lights all go out, Dick's game too.

"Babs?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Not yet you're not!"


	18. Not What I Meant! Steph/Cass

Stephanie and Cass find their room trashed after patrol.

"Who the fuck?" Cass complains.

"Language.." Stephanie tries not to laugh.

"...Whom the fuck?" Cass tries.

Stephanie's resolve breaks, and she laughs wildly, "No, Cass, that not what I meant!"

"...min yumaris aljunas?"

"I'm going to assume that means who the fuck, and give up," Stephanie laughs some more.

"Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> min yumaris aljunas=Who Fuck in Arabic...as far as I can tell... Sorry... It was a dumb joke...


	19. How Can You Not Know This?! Jaime/Bart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr in response to a “challenge”.
> 
> I added a little more, so even if you read it there, you should give it another go here.

Bart’s sniffling is getting on everyone's nerves at this point, and, as he goes to wipe his nose with his sleeve Jaime grabs his arm, “Tissue, hermano.”

Robin offers the speedster a tissue.

Bart frowns, pushing it up the runny nostril.

“Bart?!” NightWing steps in, pulling the tissue out.

“What?” Bart whines.

“Do you not know how to use tissues?” Jaime asks.

“What?! O--of course I know how to use a tissue! I'm not an animal! You..” Bart fiddles with the tissue a bit, before sighing, “I don't know how.”

Jaime takes one of the tissues Robin seems to have a lot of, and blows his nose, “See?”

Bart copies, but just ends up snot-rocketing NightWing.

“Well...I’m thoroughly disgusted...just use your sleeve for now,” NightWing pats his head.

"I'm sorry!" Bart calls.

"How have you survived this long?" Robin muses.


	20. M'gann... M'gann/Conner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some time in season 1 of Young Justice.

Conner crosses his arms after searching his room.

He had _one more_ clean shirt, he knows it...

His first guess;

Wally's playing pranks.

"Very funny, Wally, where's my shirt?" The clone demands as he get to the main room.

"Not on you? I don't know," Wally shrugs.

"You didn't take it?"

"Why would I?"

"...Never mind..."

So much for that...

As Conner is wondering where his shirt could possibly be, he sees M'gann out of the corner of his eye.

Wearing his shirt.

"M'gann, is that my shirt?" Conner crosses his arms.

"...no?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, she can replicate his shirt if she wanted one, but(I think)she can't replicate the smell of Conner.
> 
> Do I think Conner would smell good? Probably not. But that's 55% of the appeal of wearing your S/O's clothes, smelling them.


	21. Gar's Gal, Garfield/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr;
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If not let me know and I'll redo it!
> 
> As always, thank you for the request!

(Told From Your Point Of View)  
I'm sitting cross legged in the sand, staring at the ocean...

"Home sick?"

I nearly jump out of my skin as Gar sits with me.

"A little.." I agree.

"Isn't there a Zeta Tube in Atlantis?" Gar hums.

"Yeah.." I toss a rock into the water.

"Can't you use it?"

"Just...leave it alone, Garfield.." I sigh.

"It or you?"

"It, you can stay," I smile softly.

"Good," he nudges me.

I look at him in time to see him hop to his feet, and transform into a dolphin, jumping into the water with a shout of, "Catch me if you can, Ocean Girl!"

I laugh, and jump in after him.

We play in the waves for a few _hours_ , before NightWing makes us come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.<  
> Ocean girl is not your Superhero Name(unless you want it to be, I guess), he was making fun of you.
> 
> Sorry for any confusion this may have caused.


	22. BluePulse 13 !!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Thotwing on Tumblr;
> 
> I'm not sure if it just didn't post there, or if _I_ just can't open it. Just in case, I'm posting it here.
> 
> As always thank you for the request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warning For The Chapter, If You Aren't Affected By Somewhat-graphic Death Skip.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> This Chapter Contains major character death, it isn't very graphic, but emotionally damaging to characters involved, please proceed carefully if such things affect you negatively, and please, don't suffer through it for BluePulse, I post lots of BluePulse, don't worry about it.

"I'll Be Fine, Jaime."

Jaime dreads those words...

The last thing he'll hear his soulmate say...

It's cruel, really, the way this works...

Not knowing till they're gone...  
~~~  
"Yeah, Bart, Maybe You Should Stay."

Bart doesn't know what to think of the words...

They're pretty vague...

He'll know when he knows.  
\---  
"This mission seems pretty dangerous, NightWing, doesn't it?" Batgirl worries.

"Yeah, Bart, Maybe You Should Stay," Jaime urges.

"I'll Be Fine, Jaime," Bart waves him off.

"We'll be back before you know it," NightWing assures.  
~~~  
They were back quickly alright...

Because a lunatic on some variant of Venom snapped Bart's neck...

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" BlueBeetle yells at NighWing.

"Blue--Jaime... I know... I know you two were close... And I feel awful--"

"You feel awful?! You Feel Awful?!" Tears stream openly down Jaime's face, the teen is shaking.

"I do! You think I like letting my teammates die?! I don't, Blue, what happened to Bart is on me forever!"

"He wasn't your soulmate!"

The room is completely silenced by this.

"Jaime--" M'gann puts her hands on his shoulders.

"No!" Jaime pushes her away, before running to the Zeta Tubes, crying harder.

"Do you want me to follow him?" M'gann offers.

"It'll only make things worse right now, M'gann...we'll let him calm down some, then I'll go talk to him.." NightWing sighs.


	23. Really? Wally/Artemis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically a repost, but here you go anyways, Steve!
> 
> I posted this before, but the formatting was being weird, so I deleted it.
> 
> Thanks for your request, I'll do another later, okay?

Wally/Artemis  
Artemis is away on a long mission and her and Wally miss each other like crazy.  
[Wally  
Wish you were here.

Me too, babe. 

[Picture of trash can]  
NVM, Found You, Wally!

Fuck you.

When I get back ;)]

**Author's Note:**

> Requests Are Open!  
> [If You Want, I Even Have A Prompt List!](https://rosie39.tumblr.com/post/179293069748/prompt-list-12)


End file.
